


The Many Faces of Prowl

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Injury, prowl week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Collection for Prowl Week
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76
Collections: Prowl Week





	1. Crash

Jazz let out a shout as we watched Prowl get slammed into, the force causing the cruiser to spin right off the road to slam right into a deep ditch. He slammed on the brakes on a turn before slamming onto the gas and speeding over to where he was. Jazz slid to a stop, quickly transforming and rushing over to the edge.

“PROWL!” Smoke billowed up from the ditch, and Jazz could make out the smears and growing puddle of energon underneath the still form.

Prowl wasn’t moving.

The sound of gears and cogs grinding in transformation had Jazz turning with bared denta at the Constructicons sliding to a stop. All but one had transformed, the crane was backing up with help from two of the others as the other two came to the edge.

Jazz let his engine growl loudly at them, only getting a glance before they looked back down.

“We know you hate us, but we need to get him out of there. Hook can stabilize him until one of your team or medic can get here.” It was Scrapper who spoke, frame tense to jump down but waiting for Jazz’s permission.

Jazz nodded, “Fine, help me get him out and stabilized. But you slaggers try anything else and I’ll shoot you where you stand.”

The TIC slid down first, pressing a hand against Prowl’s hood and winching at the damage his front end had taken. The Scrapper and Scavenger slid down next, checking the area and digging at the earth by Prowl’s front tires.

Bonecrusher was the next to slide down, Hook’s hook in his hands. The other two Constructicons were quick to move to him and start searching for a place to attach the hook to Prowl’s frame. All the while Jazz carefully stood guard with his hand still pressed to his partner’s roof.

It was only a few minutes before they decided to carefully lift Prowl’s back end and slip under to attach the hook to the undercarriage. Then it was all careful pulling. Hook carefully rolled the line to pull Prowl up, the heavy police cruiser slowly moving as the other Constructicons continued to move the dirt to keep him from getting stuck.

Out of the ditch, Mixmaster followed the line, helping to pull on it when Hook struggled. Once they had Prowl at the edge, the three green and purple Decepticons gathered at Prowl’s front, careful of his hood, and helped push him up.

Jazz had already radioed in for Ratchet as the Constructicons worked on pulling his partner out of the ditch. It didn’t take long. Maybe five minutes if Jazz was actually keeping track. He stood as a silent sentinel, watching as they carefully unhooked and set Prowl down.

Hook transformed after his hook was reeled in and rushed to Prowl’s front to check his injuries. The saboteur had to hold himself back as they had to lift and tilt Prowl’s frame for Hook to get at the injury underneath. He counted that time. One minute and six seconds for Hook to close the gushing energon lines and keep Prowl from bleeding out before Ratchet arrived.

The second rate medic continued to work on what he could until sirens pierced the air. The Constructicons were quick but careful to set Prowl back down on his wheels before moving away from him. They grouped together, ready to take off at the first sign of the Autobots.

Jazz moved over to Prowl, turning to stare at the Decepticons with a blank expression. His lips twitched at the energon covering Hook, the medic being blocked in by his gestalt as Scrapper stared right back.

“Tell Prowl we’re sorry for what happened and Hook tried his best.” With those parting words, he turned and started guiding his team away.

Jazz watched, taking notice how, instead of making him transform, Bonecrusher drove right up and scooped Hook into his shovel before the four of them sped off. Just in time for the Autobots to arrive.

“Primus Jazz! What happened!?” Ratchet was quick to rush over, checking Prowl over.

“I’ll tell ya later. Let’s get Prowl to the ARK so you can work on ‘im.”


	2. High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never

Jazz was still there when Prowl started waking up. Ratchet had thankfully dosed him up with painkillers, especially considering he was still healing and had still had fresh welds cooling from another bout of surgery. And as Ratchet had put it, “It’ll keep him from trying to move and pulling the welds apart.”

Great bedside that mech had.

A low groan and the soft uptick of a stressed engine sounded from beside Jazz, causing the saboteur to look up from his datapad and over to the berth to see Prowl’s optics flicker on.

"Hey Prowler. Ya with me?"

A grunt was his answer. Even with dim optics and a slack expression due to the drugs, the look Prowl sent his way had Jazz chuckling. Yep, Prowl would be just fine. Especially if he could have that kind of attitude toward him after waking up.

"Primus, you're gorgeous."

The slurred voice caused Jazz to jump and fumble with the datapad still in his hands. Clutching it to his chassis, the TIC turned his attention back to Prowl.

The mech had a dopey smile on his face as he stared.

Jazz coughed and turned away, "Thanks Prowl."

"Can I take you on a date?"

He choked, engine sputtering at the sudden question. It didn't stop him from burying his face in his hands and sending a short but rude comm message to Ratchet as he heard the medic snicker off to the side.

"A date would be lovely babe, but ya know I don't mind a night in."

He peaked out between his servos, unwilling to give the medic more ammo, to look at Prowl. The drugged mech had a blush high on his cheeks as he stared wide opticed, though the smile hadn't left, at him.

"You're mine? Really?"

Jazz let out a strangled noise as he nodded, covering his face again at the beaming look Prowl was giving him. Oh, Primus, a drugged Prowl was going to cause his circuits to overheat, and then Ratchet was never going to drop it.

He had no doubts that the medic was already gaining blackmail already.

With his face covered, the TIC didn’t notice when a black helm popped in with a grin. He did hear when two mechs walked one. Pulling his hands away, Jazz looked at the twins. Sunstreaker looked awkward as he was dragged over by Sideswipe who had the biggest grin on his faceplate.

He’d have to watch him, to make sure he didn’t try anything while Prowl was drugged up and not in his right processor.

“Hey, Prowl. You’re looking great.” Sideswipe crouched down once they came up to the mechs berth, tilting his helm as he did a quick glance over the SIC’s frame.

Sunstreaker stayed partially behind him with his arms crossed. Jazz noticed the subtle shifting of the yellow twin, an optic ridge raising behind his visor in question. Wonder what got him so nervous? Well, looks like Jazz was going to do some snooping later.

“Sides, did you put engex in the energon dispenser again?” Prowl slurred, raising an optic ridge at the red twin.

Sideswipe choked, “What? No! Nope, nada, not this time I swear.” The wobbling grin didn’t fool Jazz for a second. He was quick to comm Optimus and have him check the dispensers before they had a drunk crew on their hands.

“Didn’t weld somebot to a wall again?” Prowl’s question had Sideswipe nervously chuckling and backing away with a shake of his head.

With Sideswipe moving out of immediate view range, Prowl’s hazy optics zeroed in on Sunstreaker. The yellow frontliner stiffining as he carefully eyed the SIC. Jazz had to lift his hand to cover the smile spreading across his face at the dopey, lopsided smile on Prowl’s face.

“Sunny, you didn’t sneak in this time. You’re wonderful, ya know? You do such great work and I’m so proud of you. Of both of you.”

Jazz carefully watched Sunstreaker, his smile softening at the shock that slacked the bigger mechs face and the sudden coloring of his faceplates. His optics glitched and he stood frozen even as Prowl continued slurring compliments, his voice softening as he slowly fell back into recharge.

Thankfully Sideswipe took the inititive and grabbed his twin, dragging him out once he realized Prowl was alseep again. It wasn’t until after the two had left that Jazz turned his attention to a quietly snickering Ratchet who still had his back turned to them.

“Think that was funny mech?”

“Oh, very. Not everyday you get to see Prowl’s hidden compliments effect another mech like that.”

Jazz shifted in his seat to lean back, crossing his arms over his waist as he turned his attention back to Prowl, “Yeah, ya right about that my mech.”


	3. Law/Crime

Prowl tapped his ped as he stared the twins down. Sunstreaker was looking off to the side with his arms crossed and slouched over in his seat. While Sideswipe, on the other hand, had a nervous grin and kept tapping his servos against his thighs.

He let them stew for a few more kliks before speaking, “You realize why you two are here, correct?”

The two were at least smart enough to nod instead of trying to, once again, get out of a rightly deserved punishment. The SIC was actually secretly proud that the two weren’t trying to get out of it and were prepared for their punishment. Though Prowl was sure it had something to do with him being laid up in the medbay for a good two earth weeks.

Plenty of time for them to get away with and do more pranks than he would have let them get away with.

What they did these past two weeks for instance.

“Not only did you lie about putting engex in the energon dispenser, you welded a bot to the wall,” Prowl stared Sideswipe down, doorwings twitching high as the red frontliner cowered before his unimpressed gaze, “not only that but you’ve repainted Trailbreaker,” this time he turned his optics to Sunstreaker, “rigged a paint bucket and glitter over many doors and covered many mechs with that prank of yours.”

“Sorry?” Sideswipe’s smile was wobbly as he looked up, shoulders hunching up to his audial fins.

“You should be. I’m putting you both double on the rooster. Double patrols and double security watch. And no, neither of you can get out of it understood?”

The two frontliners heaved a heavy vent and nodded, “Yessir.”

“Dismissed.”

Prowl watched the two get up and trudge out the door. Waiting for the beep of the lock activating he turned to his desk and picked up the pad with the rooster to fix the following week's schedule. Serves the two right for pulling that while he was berthridden.

The monochrome mech could only hope that they wouldn’t pull anything that would add to their punishment before it even started.


	4. Sensory

Jazz watched as Prowl’s doorwings twitched, his hand moving around the appendages from a short distance. He couldn’t help the grin on his face as he continued moving his hands around the sensors, having fun making them twitch from his movements. It was especially fun knowing that Prowl could sense the airflow he was shifting around and the pressure of his hands at the short distance.

Plus it was entertaining to see how long it would take Prowl’s processor to finally pull out of work mode and actually react to what he was doing. But Jazz also wasn’t stupid enough to get too close to those sensory panels. Not when they slammed back and smacked him between them the last time he got to close.

The saboteur had to commend the Praxians for that unconscious reaction, seeing as he’s seen Bluestreak and Smokescreen react the same way without even realizing it until after the mech has been smacked.

Jazz’s inward thoughts distracted him enough that when he brushed his hand inches away from the inside of Prowl’s left doorwing, he was surprised and let out a loud static-laced yelp as the appendage suddenly smacked into his hand.

He jumped back, shaking his hand at the sting.

“You should know better Jazz. Stop messing with my sensory panels.”

“Aw, Prowler. It’s fun though.” The TIC grinned at his partner as the other monochrome mech turned around, faceplate unimpressed with an optic ridge raised.

“That may be but you’re going to get seriously hurt one day. And no, I’m not including when you got behind me enough to get smashed by them.”

Jazz just shrugged, “Yeah, I know sweetspark but it’s entertaining to see how long it takes you to realize what’s happening in that busy processor of yours.”

Prowl rolled his optics in full view of Jazz before turning around to continue working, “Yes, yes, and one of these days you’ll seriously be regretting it.”

He chuckled, “Sure Prowler, but today is not that day.”

The amused chuckle he got in return warmed the saboteur’s spark as he let himself out of Prowl’s office.

Better see if there was anything entertaining to do.


	5. Command

Prowl has signed on

Ratchet has signed on

Optimus has signed on

Ironhide has signed on

Jazz has signed on

Red Alert has signed on

Prowl: Would someone explain What. The. Frag. Happened.

Jazz: Sorry Prowler, my fault

Prowl: How

Optimus: Jazz thought it would be amusing to start a party

Red Alert: You’re all giving me an attack and Inferno’s going to hose every single one of you fraggers down

Ratchet: I’ll help

Ironhide: Why don’t we all just cool down, huh? I got it under control

Optimus: Before or after Sideswipe tossed someone?

Ironhide:....after. Didn’t know the kid would do that. Sorry Prime

Optimus: No need to apologize Ironhide, as long as things are being taken care of

Jazz: Yeah, sorry Prowler. Helping clean up the mess now. A few of the less drunk’ers are helping too.

Red Alert: I hate you all. Don’t bother me until my shift tomorrow.

Red Alert has signed off

Prowl: Just take care of it. I have enough paperwork to do without having to deal with that mess

Ratchet: And no one better be injured or frag you all

Optimus: I’ll make sure everything is in order Prowl

Prowl: Very well

Prowl has signed off

Ratchet has signed off

Optimus has signed off

Ironhide has signed off

Jazz has signed off


	6. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Mirage/Hound mentioned because I've suddenly fallen into that hole.

Prowl was enjoying the quiet. No happenings yet that day, and with important, classified, information having been taken care of he was doing some tedious paperwork and fixing the schedule while enjoying a cube in the rec room. Jazz, Ratchet, and Wheeljack sat at the table with him, the three talking with Ironhide sitting a table over with the twins slumped against his sides and falling into recharge from a late patrol.

It was adorable really. And Prowl had sneakily taken a shot of the three as he worked, having quickly sent it off to Optimus for him to view later. It wasn’t every day they felt comfortable enough to conk out in such a public place after all. Though having so many higher-ranked mechs around probably had something to do with that. Oh, well, Prowl will make sure they got them to their habsuites. Hopefully without incident.

The police cruiser easily became engrossed in his work, barely coming out of his processor enough to hear a small commotion before Jazz’s voice was heard and it died down quickly. What a good mech.

It didn’t take long for him to finish the pads he had brought with him to work on, especially when he realized that Jazz had divided the pile and had been working on half of it himself. Prowl rolled his optics but leaned over and planted a kiss to Jazz’s cheek before looking around the rec room.

Ratchet, Wheeljack, Ironhide, and the twins were gone. And the current mechs up for shift were starting to head out. Prowl couldn’t help the smile that twitched at his lips as he looked to a corner, Hound and Mirage were cuddled up together with a few others sitting with them.

He made a quick note on his pad to finally get them a hab of their own together.

If only they could have this all the time.

Well, that was an idea. He wondered who he could get involved with that, besides Jazz of course. He already knew his sparkmate would join him in such an endeavor.


	7. Free Choice (Treaty)

A smirk was hidden behind his energon cube as Prowl watched the two leaders trying to be civilized with each other. Starscream was snicking beside him as he gleefully watched the proceedings. Beside the Decepticon SIC, Soundwave actually had his forehelm against the table and occasionally letting out loud bursts of static whenever Megatron said something he apparently disagreed with as it caused him to look over, grumble, and correct whatever he had originally said.

It was fairly amusing. Especially with Jazz sending him bursts of short encrypted messages that were bordering on inappropriate about their two leaders. At least Jazz had the decency not to whisper the thoughts to him, that would have gotten them both in trouble.

Prowl didn’t catch the next words out of Megatron’s mouth that was quickly covered up by another loud burst of static. The Autobot SIC honestly didn’t understand why Megatron didn’t have Soundwave up there with him to help instead of just letting him interrupt every five minutes.

He put his cube down, crossed his arms under his bumper, and leaned back in his chair. Prowl would enjoy the little showdown as the two hashed out a treaty they all could agree on. Especially if Soundwave had anything to say about it.

At least Optimus had the Autobot’s best interest at spark and knew what he was doing. Though that might have something to do with the pad that he and Jazz had worked on and left on his desk after they brought up the idea of getting the two leaders to talk and stop the fighting.

Now if only Starscream would stop snickering.


End file.
